Chess Battle
by Laurissy
Summary: No slash this is just a quick one shot of them playing chess together hope you all like it please review.


Chess Battle

**A/N Ok you ever have a really weird one shot inspiration well that's what's happening right now. I will update my other story soon but I want to see if I can make this work. This will be my first one shot so please review. Sorry about the title best I could come up with. Oh by the way Tito was a communist dictator in Yugoslavia and when he died the whole country collapsed. Anyway I thought it was an interesting comparison. **

Rush still couldn't believe this was happening. The man who'd tried to murder him was sitting across from him. There was a piece of paper on the table in front of him which was meant to be a chessboard. The pieces Rush made were reasonably well crafted considering, the limited tools and resources. Although he'd risen far above his father's job as a carpenter. He liked to think he had a little natural skill with wood.

Both of them knew this wasn't a game. It wasn't even an example to set for the crew. This was recon on the enemy. To put it in savage military terms. Young was a puzzle and he was proving difficult to decipher. He was glad he'd agreed to this. You need to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Since he had no friends abroad Destiny. There were enemies and people who would help him achieve what he wanted. He moved a piece almost without thinking. Focusing on the puzzle in front of him.

"It was a strange move" Young thought. He'd left his bishop out in the open. He tried to see if it was a trap but he couldn't see anything. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed he thought Rush was going to be good at this. He took the bishop not completely sure if Rush had set a trap. Rush reacted just for a second. It told Young everything. There was no trap. No grand plan. It was a bit relaxing actually. Rush not scheming for a change.

Rush analysed the game. He'd let himself fall behind and he realised the Colonel was a better opponent than he'd anticipated. He might have to put some effort into winning this game. He moved a pawn. It was hardly spectacular but no matter how good you are at chess. You need the pawns to win. Once he'd moved. He got a flash of inspiration and smiled.

"What are you smiling at" said Young slightly scared. He hadn't in his wildest dreams think he'd actually be winning this game but he was. Rush's unpredictability scared the crap out of Young. So this sudden inexplicable smile unnerved Young. Then again everything about the situation he was in unnerved him. Here he was stuck billions of miles from home with a man who he'd tried to kill.

"I've just figured out who you reminded me of" Rush told him.

"Who?" Young asked. He moved his knight to the centre of the board setting his own trap.

"Tito" replied Rush with a big smile on his face. Rush continued to explain "You're a military dictator who manages to maintain an illusion of a stable environment by intimidating all those around you."

"You think so" Young replied.

"You hide behind fancy words and declarations and say you're going to make everything better but you're powerless to do that" Rush was enjoying this now. He could tell he was making Young uncomfortable. Largely because they both knew what he said was true. Coloel Young was a military dictator and he did use essentially empty promises when he truly was powerless. Rush made his move completely bypassing Young's trap.

"Except I truly care about every single person on this ship." Young said carefully, controlled. It was imperative he didn't know how much he was getting to him. "I'm not doing this for my own benefit. I'm doing it for their benefit." His knight retreated.

"I think that's one of the lies dictator's tell themselves" Rush taunted "They're doing this for their people. The people deserve a strong commander when really all you want is control and power." Rush moved his rook to take the white queen. The queen was of vital importance to Young's stategy without her he'd lost. It didn't mean he couldn't slow him down and he bought his bishop back to defend the king. "That's another thing you and Tito have in common you both had trouble with your queen."

Young ignored his last comment"The one thing you don't get Rush, unlike Tito and any other dictator you could compare me to. I will never benefit from my situation. I won't be able to build myself big imperial palaces or have huge banquets. When we get home. No matter what you or anybody else says about me I'll be retired. I'll no longer have to care" said Young keeping his voice balanced. "God help the person who has to be your next commanding officer."

"How do you know I won't retire." enquired Rush. "I could apply for tenure at Oxford and live the rest of my life as a mild-mannered professor" He smiled as he took Young's bishop. They both knew it was check but Rush hated it when people smugly shouted it and he knew Young was smart enough to know he was checked.

Young laughed "That will never happen. You're obsessed with ultimate knowledge. If you can't come back abroad Destiny which you know is a possibility when we go home. You'll go to Atlantis or any other huge ancient database and learn from that." He moved his king away. It was delaying the inevitable really.

Rush looked at him seriously with a look of determined desperation in his eyes "I'll help you get home but I will never leave Destiny. It's **more** than a database." Rush could have toyed with Young but he wanted to end the game quickly so in one swift move. He captured the king. Rush knowing he won stalked off to the command hub.

Young smiled. He hadn't expected to win but he'd gotten Rush to be honest with him. He may not have like what Rush said but it was his honest opinion. A part of him knew what he said was true but this ship needed a leader and authority without it the ship will sink into chaos. "Just like Tito" Young thought grimly. He also had an insight into Rush's connection with Destiny. It wasn't just about ancient technology. There was something personal between Rush and Destiny. It made him more dangerous. There was nothing for Rush to go home to.

The comment about the queen niggled him and he wondered if he could have found out about his marital problems or worse his affair with TJ. He couldn't live with himself if Rush used TJ to get to him. He pushed this annoying thought to himself to the back of his head. Even Rush wasn't so obsessed he'd be willing to harm the ship's only medical officer. He got up and left the table.

Rush had revealed a bit too much of himself than he wanted to but he had won. He'd gotten to him maybe even placed doubts on his ability to lead. If he was lucky it would make him easier to manipulate.

**A/N Rush is a very interesting character to write. Robert Carlyle must love acting this character just speculating what's going on in his head and I'm never sure whether I should slap around the face or give him a hug. Oh by the way I'm not trying to bash any of these characters and I'm not meant to be on anyone's side. I just like the idea of them playing this chess game where they were sizing each other up. I suppose this is post faith or it might be during faith where they're stuck on a ship for a month. I can't remember where in the episode the chess pieces came up. Anyway I'm doing Eastern Europe for history and I don't know the similarity kinda struck me. Couldn't resist the TJ queen reference. Hope you enjoyed it please review and the next chapter to we used to be friends will be up soon.**


End file.
